Otro Final
by missing-writer
Summary: Blair cree que escapando, empezará una nueva vida. Ella quiere cambiar, a pesar de que se va a alejar de la persona que ama" One-Shot.. un final diferente del ultimo episodio de la segunda temporada.


-Hola, Jenny - le sonreí a la sorprendida persona que se encontraba frente mio, y pase, sin pedir permiso a su hogar, con Dorota siguiendome desde atrás.

-B-Blair, que haces aquí? - me preguntó sorprendida.

Me voltee a verla.

-Quiero pasarte algo. Dorota, por favor - ella asintió con la cabeza, y salió.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Un regalo, por ser la Reina del colegio - me encogí de hombros.

Jenny enarco una ceja. Justo en ese momento entró Dorota con una hilera de ropa con zapatos.

J, ahogo un grito. Sonreí.

-Channel_, _Ferragamo... -le explique mientras tocaba la tela de la ropa- Es la mejor ropa, zapatos y accesorios que podrás encontrar. Espero que le des un buen uso.

-Blair, yo... -toco algunas prendas- ¿Por qué haces esto?

-No quiero que la Reina este mal vestida.

Ella me miro incrédula.

-Oh, esta bien - dije media desesperada- Escucha bien, porque no lo repetiré- solté un suspiro- Dorota- llame al darme cuenta que ella estaba mirándonos expectantes.

-La espero en la limosina, Srta. Blair.

Asentí. Ella se despidió de Jenny y cerró la puerta tras ella.

-Bueno - dije retomando lo que quería decir- Esto es una manera de ... de pedirte perdón.

Jenny abrió muchos los ojos. Suspiré.

-Sé que fui una perra contigo, bueno con todas lo he sido - solté una risita- pero tú fuiste la única que estuvo ahí, advirtiéndome, a pesar de nuestras peleas... así que .. esta -señalé el regalo- es mi manera de pedirte perdón y agradecerte por todo.

-Yo... yo no se que decir.

-No digas nada. - sonreí- bueno eso es todo. Espero que disfrutes tus años como Reina y -me voltee hacia ella con el pomo de la puerta en mi mano- si le dices a alguien sobre esto, creeme. Haré tu vida imposible.

Jenny sonrió.

-Gracias, Blair.

-¡Hey! nada de gracias -sonreí- Bueno me voy. _Adiós_.

Antes de cerrar completamente la puerta, pude ver como Jenny me miraba sorprendida.

...

-¿Srta. Blair, subirá?

-No, Dorota, ve a casa. Yo me juntaré con Serena.

-Esta bien, cuidese. Y recuerde que en cuatro horas..

-Si lo sé, vete -sonreí.

Cuando la Limosina se perdió de vista. Agarre mi celular y marqué su numero.

_-Hola, B. ¿Qué pasa? _-me preguntó entusiasta.

-¿Estas haciendo algo ahora? - dije mientras comencé a caminar.

_-No, nada importante._

-¿Nos podemos juntar?

-_Si, obvio. ¿Pasó algo?_ - su entusiasmada voz cambió a una preocupada.

-No, no, nada, solo quiero hablar contigo.

_-Esta bien. ¿En el mismo lugar de siempre?_

-Si - entré al sitio donde me juntaría con S.

_-Okay. Estaré ahí en 10 minutos._

-Te estaré esperando. Nos vemos.

_-Claro._

Corté la llamada y al instante una tristeza me invadió.

...

Me estaba sirviendo un café cuando vi a Serena, entrar al local. Cuando me vio, sonrió.

-Hola, B - me dio un beso una mejilla.

-Hola Serena -traté de sonreír.

-Blair...

S, notó mi estado de animo.

-Bueno, quiero terminar con esto altiro, así que iré directamente al grano -tome un poco de aire- Me voy a Francia.

Serena pestañeó.

-Eso ya lo sabia, Blair- me dijo confundida.

Negué con la cabeza.

- No me voy de vacaciones a Francia, me voy a Francia.

-¿Qué quieres decir? - ella sabia exactamente a lo que me refería.

-Me mudo a Francia.

Serena, me miro sorprendida.

-No. No te puedes ir, B. -me tomo la mano.

-S, ¿Por qué no puedo ir?

-¿Por qué? ¡Vamos, Blair!, aquí estamos todos, ¿cómo nos vas a dejar aquí? - preguntó un poco desesperada.

Reí sin ganas.

-Ustedes no me necesitan.

-¡Claro que si! Te necesitamos, te necesito.

¡Oh! Serena no me lo estaba poniendo fácil.

-¿Por qué te quieres ir?

-Me cansé, S -miré el café que estaba delante mió - Me cansé de ser la perra, ¿sabes?, quiero comenzar una nueva vida -mire a Serena, quien tenia los ojos llorosos.

_¡Oh Dios!_

-Pero, puedes comenzar una nueva vida aquí. Entraremos a la Universidad, nadie nos conocerá. -negué con la cabeza, mientras sentía como unas lágrimas humedecían mis mejillas- ¿Por qué haces esto, Blair? ¿Por quien.... -los ojos de Serena se abrieron por un momento- Es por Chuck, ¿verdad? -¡Oh! escuchar su nombre hizo que las heridas que trataba de cerrar se abrieran - Si es por él. B, no tienes que huir por...

-No - la interrumpí- no huyo. No puedo negar que me voy, por una parte, por...por _él _-no podía pronunciar su nombre- S, todo aquí me recuerda a él, y ya no quiero sufrir mas, de verdad.

A estas alturas, las dos estábamos llorando.

-¿Cuando te vas? -preguntó entre sollozos.

-Hoy- susurré, mientras trataba de secar mis lágrimas.

-¿QUÉ?

-Lo siento, quería decírtelo antes, pero tus problemas con tu madre y con Dan...No quería darte algo mas por lo que debías preocuparte.

-Pero, ¡Blair!, somos amigas.. tú...

-Lo siento.

-Blair -suspiró- Nate...

-Lo sabe- ella me miró ofendida- Se lo dije hoy en la mañana. No sabia como decirte y fui hacia él para pedirle algún consejo... y..

-¿A qué hora planeas irte?

-En tres horas más.

...

Sonreí ante la ironía del recuerdo. Esto era como retroceder hace un año y ver las mismas cosas que sucedió cuando huía hacia Francia.

Pero estaba vez nohuía, y de verdad me iría.

Le pedí a Blair y a Nate, que no me fueran a dejar. Sabia que si lo hacían, se me haría mas difícil irme. _Y de verdad queria hacerlo_. Los dos aceptaron.

-¡BLAIR!

_No... él no debería estar aquí. No él._

-Blair.

Susurró a mis espaldas, no quería voltear y verlo.

-Blair - repitió y con su mano me tocó el hombro.

Me aleje de su toque y voltee a verlo.

-_Chuck_ - el solo pronunciar su nombre en voz alta, fue como si me apuñalaran el corazón.

-¿Por qué haces esto, Blair? - preguntó acercándose a mi. Yo retrocedí y eso no paso desapercibido por él.

-Me han preguntado lo mismo muchas personas, puedes exigirles a algunas de ellas la respuesta -traté de que mi voz saliera segura.

-No. Quiero que me lo digas tú.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Chuck? -dije evadiendo la pregunta.

-Dímelo -ordenó un poco enojado.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?

-No te hagas la tonta, Blair, dime porque te vas - exclamó un poco desesperado.

-Vete, Chuck.

No podía soportar verlo aquí, _tan cerca_.

-No me iré hasta que me lo digas.

-¡No te diré nada! ¡VETE! -grité con algunas lágrimas en mis ojos.

_¡Estúpidas lágrimas traicioneras!_

-Blair... No quiero que hagas esto -Chuck trató de abrazarme pero lo aleje de mi.

-¡¿Hacer qué?! ¡Chuck, no puedes venir aquí, pedirme explicaciones y obligarme a nada!

-¡Si puedo! -él estaba elevando la voz.

-¡No, no puedes!

-Blair, no me iré hasta que me digas porque haces esta estupidez. ¡Así que ve hablando!

No dije nada, y voltee para caminar hacia avión privado.

Chuck me tomó del brazo, impidiendo que siguiera caminando e hizo que lo mirara.

-No hagas esto, no lo hagas, por favor -susurró, mientras con sus manos limpiaban mis lágrimas. Cerré los ojos ante su toque pero los abrí, para mirarlo. Su cara estaba triste. No me gustaba verlo de esa forma... pero aun así...

-¿Por qué te importa tanto? -también susurré - Recuerda, soy un juego - le dije con tristeza.

Chuck se alejo un poco de mi.

-No lo eres, nunca lo serás Blair.

Negué con la cabeza.

-¿Sabes? A pesar de todo...deseo que seas feliz. -sonreí a mi pesar.

Chuck cerró fuertemente los ojos.

- Adiós, Chuck -tomé su rostro entre mis manos y bese su mejilla. Cuando me iba a alejar él me tomó por los brazos.

-Blair, tú eres mi felicidad. Quédate.

-No- dije confundida- Tú... no.

No podía decir nada coherente.

-Me aleje y dije todas esas mentiras porque sé que no soy lo mejor para ti - lo miré sorprendida -pero... no puedo resistir el ver como te besas y sonríes con otro...el solo pensar que estas haciendo el amor con otro que no sea yo, me pone furioso - me acaricio la mejillas hasta tocar suavemente mis labios- _Te amo, Blair._

Lo miré expectante, esperando que dijera algo para retractarse. Pero no lo dijo.

_-Te amo_ - sonrió, se acerco a mi y me beso.

_¡Oh!_

-Extrañaba tanto besarte- susurró Chuck, antes de juntar sus labios con los míos de nuevo.

Cuando nos separamos para tomar aire. Solté una risita, limpiándome las lágrimas.

-¿Puedes repetírmelo de nuevo? -pregunté divertida.

-Te amo.

Di un suspiro de alegría. Se sentía tan bien escucharlo.

-Yo también te amo, Chuck.

Y nos besamos nuevamente.

_Creo que me quedó aquí_. Sonreí entre los labios de Chuck.

_Aquí..._ en casa. Con mi _familia_,_ amigos_ y.._. _Chuck

**Fin**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No es que no me gustara el final de Gossip Girl... es solo que .. siempre me imagine así la el fin de la historia de amo de Blair&Chuck de la segunda temporada. Espero que les guste :).

atte.

**niiqo**


End file.
